Sacrifices
by Stargazer04
Summary: When a dangerous new force threatens humanity, Can Goliath make the ultimate sacrifice to save those he has sworn to protect? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gargoyles or anything related. They are solely the property of Buena Vista and Walt Disney.

* * *

It was 1094 and the townspeople of the village that was over looked by castle Wyvern had surrounded a sorceress. She was on trial after she had decimated the village in hours with her power. No-one could contain her as she was so powerful.

"Zathandra, whom has been accused and proven guilty of the crime of decimating our village, find no other punishment suitable enough for you then to have your powers bound to your amulet. What say you before we get rid of you forever?" The village leader asked.

"You have to bind me to this amulet to contain me, and work it may, nothing will stop me returning to my power and finishing what I started. To rid the world of all life, but magic." Zathandra laughed.

"Begin the binding ritual." The leader said. Three apparently good witches, the fates to de exact, came forward. They held hands and began to circle around Zathandra.

"_She with power great to keep/ return to you a slumber deep/ though your power cannot be met/ we bind you now to this amulet_." The sisters chanted. There was a bright flash, a scream from Zathandra then nothing. The amulet fell to the floor. The leader picked it up.

"Is she contained in there forever?" He asked.

"Never say forever." One of the sisters said.

"Though Zathandra can never retake her human form, she may possess the souls of other females and use them as conduits." Another said.

"If they say the inscription around the amulet, Zathandra's essence will be released, and there will be no stopping her." The last one said.

"The only way to stop her…" The first one said.

"…is to kill the host…" The second one said.

"…and the spirit within dies too." The third one said.

"Both of them." The first one said

"And the only one to kill her is the one whose heart the host has control over." The sisters said together, and then they vanished. The leader looked at the amulet, praying that Zathandra would never again be released.

* * *

In the year 1998, Detective Elisa Maza was just getting home after her day shift. She dropped her coat and quickly had a shower. It was almost sunset and she wanted to be at the castle for when the Gargoyles woke up, especially Goliath. Since the Gargoyles had been accepted in modern day New York and no longer hunted, it left a wide gap for her and the clan leader to finally be together and they had been together for 18 months, with 6 of them being, in human terms, married. But each night was as exciting as the last when she was with him, and with her only spending half the day with him, she wanted to make every moment count. After her shower, she pulled on her dressing gown to dry herself off. Then, as she was getting ready, she started thinking of what he was going to do for her tonight. She was amazed by the way he treated her. He put all human men to shame. She flopped on her bed just thinking about it. Suddenly, before she knew it, there was a tapping at her window. Startled, she opened the curtains to her balcony and saw Goliath standing there.

"Wow, I must have been daydreaming longer then I thought." Elisa said to herself. Then she opened the doors and flung herself at him. He returned the favour and they kissed.

"I am glad to see you too." Goliath said.

"I've just been thinking about you." Elisa said.

"So I've noticed. Where were you? You said you would be at the castle." Goliath asked.

"Sorry, I guess I lost track of time." Elisa said, sheepishly. Then she went into her room to change. "So where are the others?"

"Lexington and Brooklyn are out on patrol, Hudson and Bronx are watching the television and Broadway and Angela are still arguing." Goliath said.

"Still, what's going wrong?" Elisa said.

"I don't know, neither of them will talk." Goliath said. Elisa came out ready. Her beauty never ceased to amaze Goliath. She had done something different with her hair and made a little more effort with her makeup.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Elisa asked.

"Anywhere but the castle, the atmosphere there has become tense, especially since Xanatos and Fox have been arguing as well." Goliath said.

"Them too? What is going on?" Elisa said.

"They are jealous of our relationship. Fox and Angela in all of their arguments have always asked why Xanatos and Broadway do not treat them as well I do you." Goliath said.

"That is ridiculous. I can't speak for Fox and Xanatos, but I thought Angela and Broadway had a good thing going." Elisa said.

"Nothing is as it seems at the moment." Goliath said.

"Ok, so the castle is a no go. What about the arboretum on Ellis Island? It'll be closed now, so there'll be no-one else there, just the two of us." Elisa said.

"That sounds good." Goliath said. He picked her up. She could never get over how safe she felt in his arms. It always reminded her of when they first met, when she fell off the top of the castle and he caught her. They jumped off the balcony and Elisa always enjoyed the thrill of falling, knowing she wasn't in danger. Then he spread his large wings and caught the air current and glided away. When they got to the arboretum, Elisa was right, there was no-one there. Goliath landed in a shaded area, not that it mattered at night. There were lampposts in the park, which gave the glade a romantic glow. When Goliath put her down, Elisa took a deep breath.

"Do you hear that?" Elisa said. Goliath listened.

"I hear nothing." Goliath said, giving her a puzzled look.

"Exactly, silence. No arguing, no bickering, no TV and no Bronx barking. Just you and me and the quiet." Elisa said, smiling. Goliath realised what she meant. When she wasn't looking, he picked her up. "Hey!" She giggled, acting shocked, but she loved it when he did that. She kissed him, then she jumped down and ran off. "Bet you can't catch me!" She called. Goliath smiled, shook his head and sighed, then went after her. His wings folded around his shoulders. He was looking around for her, but he had an advantage over her. He heard rustling in a tree and realised she was up one of them. He stood under a beech tree and hit the trunk with such a force that Elisa fell out into his waiting arms.

"I never win this game." She said.

"I have the added advantage of being able to see in the dark." Goliath said. Then he put her down.

"Alright." Elisa said. She took his talon and they just started walking through the arboretum. They were just enjoying each other's company and they were so in love that they didn't need to talk to each other. They found a high wall the looked like it would over look the whole park. Elisa got on Goliath's back as he climbed up. Goliath sat down on the top and Elisa sat on his lap with his arms around her and his wings to keep her warm. The view was beautiful and they just sat there.


	2. In big trouble

Back at the castle, the arguing between Angela and Broadway seemed to go on so much so that Hudson was avoiding them. With Goliath and Elisa spending more time together and Brooklyn and Lexington out on patrol, the only one to keep him company was Bronx. They heard Broadway and Angela arguing again.

"This arguing is getting old, boy. Sooner or later, someone is going to get hurt and then there'll be trouble." Hudson said and he turned up the TV to block them out.

Goliath and Elisa decided to head back to the castle after 5 hours alone in the arboretum.

"I'm telling you Goliath, during the day and all those people make us miss the real beauty of it. Being there tonight, I realised how beautiful it actually was." Elisa said.

"Yes, it had a surreal tranquillity to it that made it seem almost unearthly." Goliath said.

"The company really made all the difference." Elisa said. They looked at each other and smiled. They were about to kiss when they were interrupted by shouting. "Are they still at it?"

"Unfortunately, they have made life difficult here." Goliath said. Suddenly, Broadway came bursting out backwards through the doors that were in front of Goliath and Elisa. They were so in the heat of this argument to notice them.

"And this is for calling me high maintenance!" Angela shouted. With that, she threw a wooden block at Broadway, who moved. It hit Elisa in the shoulder and knocked her over the side of the castle.

"ELISA!" Goliath called. He jumped over the side to try and catch her. Both Angela and Broadway stopped arguing and were shocked because of what had just happened.

"Now look what you did?" Broadway barked.

"Me? If you hadn't of moved…" Angela snapped.

"Oh right, and just let that hit me?" Broadway snapped back. Goliath landed with an unconscious Elisa in his arms, and a less than impressed look on his face.

"QUIET, BOTH OF YOU!" Goliath barked. They cowered at the tone of his voice. "Look what your incessant bickering has done! Go to the cellar and wait for me there, I'll deal with you both when I return."

"But Goliath…" Broadway started.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Goliath growled at them. With a look, he had made them both feeling hatchlings again. Goliath took Elisa to the infirmary. Angela and Broadway went to the cellar.

* * *

Two hours had passed, but Angela and Broadway felt like they had been waiting forever for Goliath to come and deal with them. Both were afraid about what he was going to do. Then the cellar doors burst open and Goliath walked in.

"Goliath, we're really sorry." Broadway said.

"Is Elisa alright?" Angela asked.

"Silence, I will do the talking." Goliath said sternly. Angela and Broadway instantly shut up. "This bickering has been going on long enough. You claim to be together, yet you fight like enemies. You've both made life here unbearable but the rest of us have had to put up with it because this is our home as well. Now, because of you, Elisa is in the infirmary, unconscious with a dislocated shoulder and a fractured collar bone. If I had not caught her when I did, you could have killed her. Now, I will give you both one chance to explain yourselves." Goliath said. He glared at them. It seemed to take forever for one of them to muster up the courage to say something.

"We're really sorry Goliath, we didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. We couldn't control ourselves." Broadway said apologetically.

"We didn't mean to hurt anyone, much less Elisa, its just everything got on top of us and we let our anger get out of control." Angela said solemnly.

"I am not the one you should be apologising to, and even if you didn't mean to let it get out of control cannot change the fact that it did happen and left Elisa wounded. What has happened to make you both act like this towards each other?" Goliath said.

"We don't know, it just did." Angela said. Goliath folded his wings around his shoulders.

"Well, you are both going to have plenty of time to think about what you have done and resolve your differences one way or another without involving anyone else! You are both confined to castle duty for the next week, neither of you will leave the castle. I also want you to make a sincere apology to Elisa when she wakes up." Goliath said. His voice was unnaturally calm during this; it actually scared Angela and Broadway. They were frightened about what he might do next. But they were waiting for nothing. Goliath simply turned to leave. As he left, he turned his head slightly towards them and looked over his shoulder. Then in a low tone, he said, "You have both greatly disappointed me." Then he left. Broadway and Angela felt worse than ever.


	3. Tension

It was only two hours until sunrise when Brooklyn and Lexington returned. They sensed the tension as soon as they landed.

"Wow, you could cut the tension here with a knife." Brooklyn stated.

"What happened here?" Lex said. Then Hudson came out.

"They arguing between Angela and Broadway got so out of control that when Angela threw something intended for Broadway, but it hit Elisa instead shortly after she and Goliath returned. It knocked her off the edge of the castle." Hudson said.

"Oh no." Brooklyn said shocked.

"Is she alright?" Lex said equally as shocked.

"Luckily, Goliath reacted quickly and caught her before any serious damage was done. She has a dislocated shoulder and a fractured collar bone. She's resting in the medical wing and Goliath is with her." Hudson said.

"Oh man, I can't imagine Goliath was happy about that." Brooklyn said.

"No, he spoke to them and since then, I haven't heard a word." Hudson said.

"I wonder what he said." Brooklyn said.

"Knowing Goliath, it can't be 'don't do it again'." Lex said.

"We should find them and ask." Brooklyn said. They both left.

* * *

Goliath was in with Elisa when she woke up. She had her arm in a sling and it was all bandaged up.

"Goliath?" She said.

"Yes, I am here." Goliath said taking her good hand and running a talon through her hair.

"What happened?" Elisa said.

"Angela and Broadway's arguing crossed the line and knocked you off the edge of the castle. Once I saved you and got you here, they were appropriately dealt with." Goliath said.

"I can always count on you to save me. What would I do without you?" Elisa said.

"Hush now, do not worry yourself with such things." Goliath said, stroking the side of her face.

"Would you tell Angela and Broadway to come in here?" Elisa said.

"Not yet, I told them tomorrow night, you need your rest." Goliath said.

"You are always looking out for me. I really should get up and go to work." Elisa said.

"Xanatos has already had it arranged for you to have the next few days off." Goliath said. "Go back to sleep and rest."

"But it's almost sunrise, I won't get to see you until tomorrow night." Elisa said.

"Do not concern yourself, you just rest." Goliath said.

"Will you stay with me?" Elisa said.

"Of course." Goliath said. He sat with her until she fell asleep. He leaned over and kissed her on the head. "Sleep well my love."

* * *

It was almost sunrise and Brooklyn and Lex found Broadway sitting near Goliath's parapet, Angela was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, we heard happened. Are you alright?" Brooklyn said.

"No, we could have killed Elisa because of our arguing. Goliath was furious; he confined us to castle duty for the week. Neither me or Angela are allowed to leave the castle." Broadway said.

"Ouch," Brooklyn said.

"That's not the worst part." Broadway said.

"It's not?" Lexington said.

"Right before he left, he said he was greatly disappointed in us both." Broadway said.

"Ooh, that is bad coming from Goliath. It takes a lot to disappoint him." Lexington said.

"Yeah, I know. I feel terrible, the last thing I ever wanted to do is disappoint Goliath." Broadway said.

"I don't think any of us want to disappoint Goliath." Brooklyn said.

"But you had to know that it would come to something like this. The fighting between you and Angela has been getting out of hand for a while." Lexington said.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Brooklyn said.

"Angela wants me to treat her better." Broadway said.

"There's nothing wrong with your relationship when you weren't fighting." Lex said.

"She wants me to treat her as good as Goliath treats Elisa. And she's right, they are so in love and I'm afraid that what I feel for Angela is not as good as them." Broadway said.

"Yeah but you also need to remember that 1, Goliath and Elisa bonded through Kandar'esh, 2, they've been hiding their feelings forever, and 3, they've always had such a special bond. Their love has always been there to see, but they were afraid to show them. When they finally could, they made the most of it and still are." Brooklyn said.

"I guess you're right. I need to talk to her." Broadway said.

"You can do it tomorrow, its almost sunrise." Lex said. They all got onto their parapets. Just as they left, they saw Goliath get up on his turret. One by one the others came out. Then Angela came out. She and Broadway looked at each other, then instead of getting on the one next to Broadway where she normally slept, she got on the one on the other side of Hudson. Then the sun rose and they turned to stone.


	4. Miraculous recovery?

When Elisa woke up, she was hoping it would still be night, but the sun was up. Then she saw a box next to her bed. She used her good arm to open it and saw a beautiful amulet in it. She was stunned by how beautiful it was. She assumed it was from Goliath. Then Fox came in to see her.

"Elisa, how are you feeling?" Fox asked.

"I'll be fine, apart from my arm, I'm well rested. Having the day off work would really help me." Elisa said.

"Well, Goliath insisted that you have the day off today, so David arranged it so that you have the next 3 days off." Fox said.

"Well, I could use the time off." Elisa said. Then Fox noticed the amulet.

"Wow that is beautiful. Who got it for you?" Fox said, picking it up and looking at it.

"It was there when I wake up, so I can only assume that Goliath left it for me." Elisa said. Then she took it from Fox and had a look at it. "There's something inscribed here. Domnea etana ZATHANDRA eladei prosciano freidona. I wonder what it means."

"Here, let me put it on you." Fox said. She put the necklace around Elisa's neck. "If Goliath got this for you, then he really has an eye for these things."

"I know, I love it." Elisa said. Then they heard Alex cry.

"Well, I hear my son calling me. I'll see you around here." Fox said. Then she left. Suddenly something came out of the amulet, a red vapour. There was an evil laugh then it went into Elisa. Her eyes glowed red and an evil smile crept over her face. Then her eyes returned to normal and she held her head in her good hand.

5 hours later and Elisa was suddenly feeling better. She was still in her sling when she got up. She raised her arm without thinking and it was feeling better. She got dressed when Fox came in.

"Oh do need help?" Fox asked, but Elisa was already dressed.

"No, I'm fine." Elisa said. Fox noticed Elisa's arm was moving fine and watched her take the sling and bandage off.

"I thought your shoulder was dislocated and fractured?" Fox asked curiously.

"I know, but I just got up and it started feeling better." Elisa said, moving it around in circles and felt nothing. "Well, I'm going to work."

"But you have the next few days off, why don't you enjoy it?" Fox said.

"No, really, I'll be fine. I need to get out of here. I'll be back for sunset." Elisa said. Then she walked away. Fox watched after her then Xanatos walked in.

"Where is Detective Maza?" Xanatos said.

"She just left." Fox said.

"Where?" Xanatos asked.

"She said she's going to work. Her arm was suddenly better." Fox said.

"That's not right. I promised Goliath she'd be off work for a few days." Xanatos said.

"She seemed adamant to go, and she said she'd be back before sunset." Fox said.

"I'll have the doctors look at her when she comes back." Xanatos said.

* * *

Elisa wasn't feeling like herself, but she felt better than ever. She walked into the precinct and went straight to Captain Chavez' office.

"Captain?" Elisa said, knocking on her door.

"Maza? I got a call From Mr Xanatos saying that you had an accident and would be out of commission for a few days!" Chavez said.

"What can I say? I'm feeling better. Look, if I was off for the day, I would go crazy." Elisa said.

"Alright, I'll give you the Westside today, I already assigned Bluestone another partner while you were supposed to be away, so you'll be working solo again." Chavez said.

"Thank you, Captain." Elisa said.

"And take it easy Maza." Chavez said. Then Elisa walked out. On her way out, she ran into Matt Bluestone, her partner.

"Hey partner, I thought you were going to be out for a few days?" Matt said.

"No, it was only a minor accident. You should know that it takes a lot to keep me down." Elisa said.

"Well, I'll see you around, I've been partnered with Thompson for the next few days." Matt said.

"I'll be fine, oh and the guys say hi." Elisa said. Then she walked off. Matt noticed there something not quite right about Elisa, but he couldn't put his finger on it.


	5. Zathandra

Sunset came around and Elisa wasn't back at the castle yet. Goliath woke up with a loud roar. The others followed one by one. Goliath jumped down to Broadway and Angela, who still felt bad about what he said to them.

"I think it's time you went and apologised to Elisa." Goliath said.

"That's going to be difficult, considering she's not here." Fox said, coming out to them.

"What?" Goliath said. "Where did she go?"

"She left a few hours ago to go to work." Fox said.

"I thought her shoulder and collar bone were damaged?" Brooklyn said.

"She said she was feeling fine and was moving her shoulder around as if there was nothing wrong." Fox said.

"I'm going out to find her. Broadway, Angela you both stay here. The rest of you, help me find Elisa." Goliath said. Then they jumped off the side of the building. Angela and Broadway watched as they left, then they walked away from each other.

Goliath was gliding around the city trying to find Elisa. Then he saw Matt with another partner down below. He glided into the alley nearest Matt. Matt heard something in the alley.

"Bluestone, are you alright?" Thompson asked.

"I'm fine, I just need to check something. You go ahead, I'll catch up." Matt said. Then he went into the alley and saw Goliath. "Goliath, you startled me."

"I apologise, have you seen Elisa?" Goliath asked.

"I saw her earlier when she came into the station, she said she only had minor injuries and she felt up to coming in." Matt said.

"Her shoulder was badly hurt last night, and she needed her rest. There was no way she could have been ready for work." Goliath said.

"I'll keep my eyes open for her, Goliath I have to tell you, when I saw her and spoke to her, she didn't seem right, there was something about her that wasn't right. She seemed fine, but not herself." Matt said.

"Thank you." Goliath said, and then he climbed up the side of the building and glided away.

* * *

Elisa was walking the streets and it was dark, she had forgotten about sunset and going to see Goliath and the others. She had also not been feeling herself. Suddenly she heard something. Brooklyn landed in front of her.

"Brooklyn, you scared me." Elisa said.

"Sorry, what are you doing out here? I thought you were hurt?" Brooklyn said.

"I started to feel better and found that I could move my arm, I couldn't bear to be cooped up in the castle all day, and I had to come to work. I just don't understand how I healed so fast." Elisa said.

"Look, you should come back to the castle and let the doctors have a look at you. Besides, Goliath has the rest of us out looking for you." Brooklyn said.

"I'll be fine Brooklyn, go back and tell Goliath I'm alright." Elisa said. Suddenly they were surrounded by a gang of thugs.

"Well, well, looky looky here." One of them said.

"A gargoyle and the traitor." Another said. They laughed.

"Alright guys, its time for you to leave." Elisa said.

"You're telling us to leave?" Another thug said, they laughed again.

"We're warning you!" Brooklyn said.

"Ha ha ha. Get them!" The leader said, and then the thugs jumped on Brooklyn and Elisa and separated them, 4 on Elisa and 5 on Brooklyn. Brooklyn got mad and felt his strength increase and fought them off. Once his were dealt with, he turned to help Elisa.

"Hold on, Elisa." Brooklyn said, but watching her, he realised she didn't need help. Then he saw something that couldn't be normal. Elisa fired some sort of energy from her hands that subdued the attackers. The ones that got away ran scared. Brooklyn went to Elisa.

"Are you alright?" Brooklyn said.

"Never better." Elisa said.

"Elisa, what was that?" Brooklyn said.

"What was what?" Elisa said, looking puzzled.

"What just came out of your hands?" Brooklyn said.

"I don't know, I just wanted the attack to stop, then I felt something inside me rise to the surface and then that happened. It was almost as if I knew what was happening, but I wasn't in control." Elisa said.

"I need to get you back to Goliath to find out what's wrong with you." Brooklyn said.

"Really, I'm fine." Elisa said, "Goliath doesn't need to know."

"He'd want to, he loves you and would want to know what's wrong." Brooklyn said. Then he saw Elisa's amulet light up. "Elisa, what's wrong with your amulet?"

"Nothing is wrong with the amulet and nothing is wrong with me, Goliath doesn't need to know and I'm not going back yet." Elisa said. She turned to walk away. Brooklyn put a hand on her shoulder.

"But Elisa…" Brooklyn started. Elisa turned and her eyes were glowing red. She hit Brooklyn with an energy ball that sent him flying against the wall. He hit it hard.

"I said NO." Elisa said. Suddenly, it wasn't Elisa anymore. She had Elisa's memories, but Zathandra had taken control. Brooklyn watched as Elisa simply vanished.


	6. That's not Elisa!

Goliath decided to check Elisa's apartment in case she went home. He was worried about her, no-one could heal as fast as she did, not even Gargoyles. He landed on the balcony and found the doors open. He went in.

"Elisa?" He called. Then she came out of her room and Goliath couldn't believe his eyes. Her hair had bright red streaks in it, her make up was thick and black around her eyes, with her mouth being as red as her streaks. Her outfit was a skin tight, PVC cat suit with red leather gloves. The amulet around her neck glowing red.

"That's better. Hi there, big guy." Zathandra said, walking to him and putting her arms around his shoulders. Goliath backed away.

"Elisa, what has happened to you?" Goliath asked.

"I thought it might be nice for a change. Don't you like it?" Zathandra said.

"Elisa, are you alright?" Goliath asked.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm smart, beautiful, a good job, then I have you to love me. I choose well." Zathandra said, moving towards Goliath again. He again backed away, but also noticed the amulet.

"Where did you get that amulet?" Goliath asked.

"I thought you left it for me? You are the best to me. How can I thank you?" Zathandra said.

"Elisa, what has gotten into you? This is not like you." Goliath said.

"I've changed for you to make our relationship more exciting." Zathandra said, looking disappointed.

"Elisa, you do not need to prove anything to me, I love you as you were and as you are." Goliath said.

"So you'll do anything for me?" Zathandra said.

"You know I would." Goliath said.

"Then you'll do this for me? Make our relationship more exciting?" Zathandra said, linking her arms around his neck. Goliath took her hands in his.

"Elisa, something is obviously wrong. This is not the way you would normally act. I think that it has something to do with that Amulet." Goliath said.

"You're rejecting me? But I thought you loved me?" Zathandra said, looking offended.

"I do love you, but you are not acting like yourself and I cannot take advantage of that." Goliath said. Zathandra turned from him.

"Fine, then have it your way." Zathandra said. Using the power of the Amulet, she hit him with a powerful blast that forced him through the wall. He was unconscious. Suddenly, her eyes returned to normal when she realised what she had done.

"Goliath!" Elisa said. Then Zathandra took over.

"I'll go somewhere they will appreciate my power." Zathandra said. Then she disappeared.

* * *

Lex and Hudson regrouped at the castle 3 hours. They were waiting for Goliath and Brooklyn to return. Broadway came to greet them.

"Any sign of Elisa?" Broadway said.

"None." Hudson said.

"We searched the city. What about Goliath and Brooklyn?" Lex said.

"We haven't seen them." Broadway said.

"They should be back by now." Lex said. Then Brooklyn landed, nursing a bad head.

"Hey Brooklyn, are you alright?" Broadway said.

"No, I'll tell you, she really packs a punch." Brooklyn said.

"Who?" Hudson said.

"Elisa, I found her on the Westside of town and we were jumped by a gang of thugs. I was about to help her out, when some sort of energy came out of her hands and stopped them. When I asked her what was wrong and tried to get her back here, she turned on me. Then she disappeared. It was so strange." Brooklyn said.

"Have you seen Goliath?" Hudson said.

"No, but hopefully, if he finds her, he can talk to her. Also, does anyone know where she got that amulet from?" Brooklyn said.

"What Amulet?" Angela said, coming around the corner. Then Fox came up.

"There was an amulet next to her bed when she woke up this morning. She assumed it was from Goliath." Fox said.

"Well, it gave her a huge boost of power." Brooklyn said.

"We have to find out what that amulet is doing to Elisa." Hudson said. Then Goliath landed.

"That was not Elisa." Goliath said.

"Goliath, are you alright?" Brooklyn said, noticing the cut on his head.

"I found Elisa in her apartment and she was not herself. She was acting strangely and out of character. When I would not do as she asked, she attacked me with powers I had no idea she had. Something to do with the amulet she is wearing." Goliath said.

"I had a run in with her too, she used her powers on me too." Brooklyn said.

"And you have no idea where this amulet came from?" Angela asked.

"No, how would I know?" Goliath asked.

"Elisa found the amulet in a box next to her bed when she woke up this morning and assumed it was from you." Fox said.

"I gave her nothing. We need to find out about that amulet and where it came from." Goliath said. Then Xanatos came out.

"Goliath, you have to see this." Xanatos said. The Gargoyles followed Xanatos in the castle.

"What is it Xanatos?" Goliath asked.

"There's a powerful force in downtown New York randomly attacking humans and destroying everything. It's all over the news." Xanatos said. He turned on the TV set.

"_Downtown New York is in the midst of destruction from a powerful unknown force. Authorities are issuing a security one warning to all citizens telling them to stay out of the area."_ The newscaster said. There was a close up of the source of the destruction.

"Is that Elisa?" Broadway said.

"Yes, and we have to go and stop her. Angela, Broadway, we need you to help, I am allowing you both to leave the castle." Goliath said.

"We're ready, Goliath." Angela said.

"You can count on us." Broadway said

"Is that the Amulet?" Hudson said.

"Yes, Xanatos try and find out all you can about that Amulet. The rest of us will and face her. Come." Goliath said. They all jumped off the top of the tower and glided towards down town.


	7. Desperate measures

The Gargoyles made it to Times Square and saw the destruction that Elisa/ Zathandra had caused. Cars burning and over-turned, people lying wounded, others screaming, buildings burning, the road chewed up. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"We have to try and stop her without hurting her, remember, it's Elisa there." Goliath said. They all saw her and saw police aiming weapons at her. The Gargoyles landed in front of them "Do nothing, we'll handle her." Then Matt came to them.

"Goliath, what is that?" Matt asked.

"It is Elisa, she is being controlled by the amulet she wears. Get all of the other humans to safety. We'll deal with this." Goliath said.

"Alright, you heard him. Let's move out!" Matt shouted. The other humans began screaming and running away. "The fate of the city rests with you Guys. Good luck!" Then Matt ran off.

"We have to try and get her an isolated place." Goliath said.

"But how? She seems intent on causing damage here." Brooklyn said.

"Try and subdue her." Goliath said. They all climbed up buildings to take to the air and they all dove at her. Zathandra saw them.

"So nice of you to finally join us." Zathandra laughed as she fired an energy ball at them.

"LOOK OUT!" Lex shouted. The Gargoyles all scattered. But the energy ball broke up and part of it hit Angela.

"Arghh!" She cried. Broadway saw her start to fall.

"Angela!" He shouted and dove to save her. He caught her. The energy ball had only winded her, but she looked at him with adoration.

"I'm fine now." Angela said and she began gliding on her own. Meanwhile, Zathandra was occupied with trying to get Hudson and Lexington. She hit them both and they both fell to the ground. While she was distracted, Goliath dove at her and knocked her down. He had her pinned down.

"Elisa, you have to stop this!" Goliath said. But she freed up her arms and blasted him in the chest and he went hurtling back.

"I don't think so." Zathandra said.

"Goliath!" Brooklyn shouted. He tried to go to him, but he was blasted and fell next to Goliath. Angela hissed and Broadway growled as they tried to tackle her together, but Zathandra made the ground beneath them shatter and they fell in. They were pulled up by Goliath and Brooklyn. Hudson and Lexington came to join them. They were hiding behind a wall.

"How are we going to stop her?" Broadway said.

"She's too powerful!" Lex said.

"We need to get her to the castle, but we can't do it like this." Goliath said.

"And we can't leave her here!" Brooklyn said.

"We need to temporarily bind her powers until we a find away to return her to normal!" Hudson said.

"We need to know where her powers come from." Angela said.

"We need a binding spell." Lex said.

"But where can we get one of those?" Brooklyn said.

"I know of one who maybe able to help us." Goliath said.

"No, Goliath you cannot be serious." Brooklyn said.

"Right now, she is our only chance to save Elisa and the city, we don't have any other choice." Goliath said.

"What?" Angela said.

"Lexington, Angela I want you both to got to the cathedral and get Demona. She is the only with the power to create a binding spell." Goliath said.

"Are you crazy?" Broadway said.

"There's no way Demona is going to help us." Lexington said.

"You have to try. Go, we'll keep her occupied." Goliath said. Then he, Hudson, Brooklyn and Broadway went out again to try and stop Elisa. Lexington and Angela went to go and get Demona.

* * *

Angela and Lexington got to the Cathedral and it looked deserted.

"I don't like this." Angela said. Then Demona jumped out on them.

"What do you want?" Demona demanded and then she saw Angela. "Angela, what are you doing here?"

"As much as we hate to be here after everything you've done to us and to my father, we need your help." Angela said.

"Elisa was taken over by this mysterious amulet and the power has consumed her, now she's destroying the city. Goliath and the others are trying to stop her, but we need you to place a binding spell on her so we can get her back to the castle." Lexington explained.

"And why should I help you? After all, I despise the humans, and have tried everything in my power to destroy Elisa Maza and I hate Goliath even more." Demona spat.

"Because you want to destroy the humans yourself, are you really going to let Elisa have all the fun?" Angela said. Lex smiled after he realised what Angela had just done. Demona thought about it.

"Alright, but know this, this does not put me on your side. I have one binding spell that may work, I have no guarantees. I suggest that you get back to the castle and have anything magical there be ready with a force field to keep her contained, if she is as powerful as you say she is." Demona said.

"You go to the castle; I'll be fine with her." Angela said. Lex looked at Angela then at Demona and glided away. Angela led the way to where the fighting was.

Back at Times Square, the fight was not going well for the remaining Gargoyles. Hudson and Broadway were both unconscious, with Goliath and Brooklyn struggling to stay standing. The four of them were together.

"Well, I must say, you've made this rather enjoyable for me. Giving me a chance to exercise my powers, but I must end this now." Zathandra said. Then she was tackled by Angela and Angela was thrown with the others. "Do you really think that you could stop me?" Then a magical bond formed around her.

"I can't, but she can slow you down." Angela said. Zathandra looked and saw Demona.

"_Domnea, attume, confido, aletraos_." Demona said. Then Zathandra lost consciousness. Goliath got up and went to Zathandra. Then he looked at Demona. At this point, Hudson and Broadway had regained consciousness, but all of them were extremely weak from the fight.

"What have you done?" Goliath asked weakly.

"I've contained her in a temporary, magical stasis. She will be contained in there for 1 hour, so I suggest you get back to the castle before she wakes up." Demona said. Then she took off. Goliath picked up Elisa. The others weakly walked to him.

"Demona has placed her in temporary stasis; we must get her back to the castle. Can you all manage it back?" Goliath asked.

"I suppose so." Brooklyn said.

"We can try lad," Hudson said.

"I think I'll live." Broadway said. They all climbed up the nearest building and glided away to the castle.


	8. Difficult choices

When they landed, Brooklyn, Broadway, Angela and Hudson collapsed. Lex and Xanatos came to greet them.

"You really look like you've been through the wars." Xanatos said.

"What happened to her?" Lexington said.

"Demona used a spell to put her in a temporary stasis. She will be unconscious for an hour." Goliath said.

"Goliath, how can you still be standing? She gave us all quite a beating." Brooklyn said.

"I have more important things to worry about." Goliath said, looking at Elisa in his arms.

"This way, Puck and Alex have erected a magic proof force field. It should contain her until we can strip her powers." Lex said. Goliath carried her in to where Puck and Alex were.

"Lay her in the circle and the field should erect automatically." Puck said. Goliath put her down as though she was sleeping. He stroked the side of her face then he left her. Once he was out of the way, the force field went up. Goliath walked out and saw the others barely standing. Xanatos was waiting with them for Goliath.

"Goliath, is she contained?" Xanatos said.

"Yes, she is contained in the force field." Goliath said.

"Good, because I found out about that amulet she's wearing." Xanatos said.

"What can you tell us?" Goliath said.

"Have any of you heard of a Sorceress called Zathandra?" Xanatos said.

"I have heard stories of her power." Goliath said.

"She was a powerful Sorceress who gave the Grimorum to the Magus. She had a passion for destruction and she hated humans. She decimated the village she was living in and the remaining villagers had to stop her and the only way to stop her was to contain her in the amulet. So they got 3 witches to bind her to the amulet, but before she got banished to the amulet, she cursed it so that the next woman to wear it and read the inscription on it would release Zathandra and she would take possession of her soul." Xanatos said.

"So Elisa is possessed by the spirit of an Evil sorceress?" Brooklyn said.

"Is there any way we can release the sorceress and save Elisa?" Goliath asked.

"It'll be tricky." Xanatos said.

"Can't we just remove the amulet?" Angela said.

"The power of the amulet is tied to the life force of the wearer. If you remove it, then You'll kill her." Xanatos said. The others looked shocked. "Look, I'll spend the rest of the day trying to find away to save her."

"Thank you. It is almost sunrise. We must rest." Goliath said. Then the others all went to their turrets. They turned to stone as the sun rose.

Zathandra woke up and tried to escape, but her powers were weakened after the fight. She meditated. Meanwhile, Xanatos had been doing more research on Zathandra and found something disturbing. Fox walked in and saw his face.

"David, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Read this!" Xanatos said. Fox read what he had pointed out.

"That can't be right, it can't be true." Fox said.

"He's not going to like this." Xanatos said.

Zathandra had been trying all day to get out of her confines, but her power was tied to the night, and she was weak. It was sunset and the Gargoyles woke up loudly. They were all refreshed and regenerated. Xanatos went to Goliath.

"Can we talk?" Xanatos said.

"Of course, is she still contained?" Goliath said.

"Yes, but that's not why I want to talk to you." Xanatos said. Then he and Goliath went into a separate room. Xanatos shut the door.

"What is going on Xanatos?" Goliath asked.

"I've got something to tell you and I don't think you'd want the others to hear this. There is a way to stop Zathandra." Xanatos said.

"Why don't you want the others to hear?" Goliath said.

"It requires the ultimate sacrifice, in order to defeat her, she has to die!" Xanatos said.

"What? That must be wrong." Goliath said.

"I've checked and checked, it's clear." Xanatos said.

"None of them will be able to do it." Goliath said.

"None of them can….you have to do it." Xanatos said.

"No, no I cannot do it." Goliath said.

"Goliath, I can't imagine what that must feel like. But it says that the only one that can stop her is the one who has control over the host's heart. That's you." Xanatos said. Goliath was in shocked silence.

"What about separating them?" Goliath said.

"You can't, even though Elisa is in there, she has no control. Zathandra is making it so that she can't escape. If Zathandra dies, she takes Elisa with her. Elisa is dead already Goliath, there's no way to get her back alive." Xanatos said.

"I cannot do it." Goliath said.

"It's up to you, but if she escapes then she'll destroy all of humanity. You have to choose between your heart and your nature. To save the city you have vowed to protect, you have to sacrifice the woman you love." Xanatos said. Then he turned to leave. "It's your choice." Goliath was left feeling distressed. He was angry at what he had to do, that he had to choose between his heart and his nature. He trashed the room he was in and roared loudly, and then he slumped down amongst the wreckage. Hudson burst in; he saw the mess and then Goliath.

"What happened in here? Is everything alright, lad?" Hudson asked, going to him.

"Xanatos told me of a way to stop Zathandra. It requires Elisa to die." Goliath said. Hudson was speechless. "And I must be the one to do it."

"How do you feel about that lad?" Hudson said.

"How do you think I feel? I have to choose between the woman I love and the city I have sworn to protect. If I cannot choose, then she will destroy humanity. I cannot allow that." Goliath said. A tear rolled down his face.

"Lad, I don't know what to say. It's your decision." Hudson said. Goliath was silent for what seemed like forever.

"I know what I have to do." Goliath said quietly.

"What should I tell the others?" Hudson said.

"They are not to know." Goliath said. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the castle shook. Goliath and Hudson rushed up and saw the room where Zathandra was destroyed. She had escaped.


	9. The ultimate sacrifice

"Goliath!" Brooklyn yelled. They rushed up to join in the fight. When they got there, they saw the others dodging energy balls from Zathandra.

"Goliath, nice of you to finally join us." Zathandra laughed as she threw an energy ball at Goliath. Both he and Hudson dove out of the way. The others were gliding around trying to get in shots at her, but Zathandra was always one step ahead of them. The fight went on for another 10 minutes, and the Gargoyles were getting weak.

"I grow tired of this. It's time to go and finish what I started 900 years ago." Zathandra said. She fired magical binds at the Gargoyles and they all stuck to the wall, except Goliath. "See you all on the other side." She was about to disappear when Goliath jumped at her and disappeared with her.

"Goliath!" They all called. Hudson knew what was going to happen. And so did Xanatos.

* * *

They reappeared on a cliff that over looked the city and Goliath hit the ground with a thud.

"Well, that was daring of you. You've come to watch me destroy humanity. But you realise that there is now no-one to help you and no-one to stop me destroying you." Zathandra said. Goliath got up.

"There is one who will stop you, if she can be reached." Goliath said. Goliath saw that the ground beneath Zathandra was weak and easily compromised. But he needed to lower her guard so he could what he knew he had to do. Zathandra looked at him and could read his features.

"I know what you're thinking, I know why you're here and I know why you're struggling with this. In order to save the world you have sworn to protect, you need to kill the one you have sworn to love." Zathandra said.

"Let me talk to Elisa!" Goliath said.

"She can hear you, but it won't do much good." Zathandra said.

"Elisa, if you can hear me, let me know." Goliath said.

"That is pathetic. I'm going to enjoy destroying you." Zathandra said. She hit Goliath with a powerful energy ball that sent him hurtling backwards. Suddenly, her eyes returned to normal when she realised what she had done.

"Goliath!" Elisa called. Goliath got up and realised he could get to her.

"Elisa?" Goliath said. Then Zathandra took control.

"Ah, you almost had me there." Zathandra said. Then she turned from him. Goliath realised that of he caused her to use her powers to hurt him, Elisa would take control. He mustered up the strength to tackle her again. She was winded by this attack, but she blasted him in the chest with her power and sent him back again. He roared in pain. Elisa took over again.

"Goliath, I'm sorry, I can't control her." Elisa said. He saw tears run down her face, how much pain she was in. He couldn't stand it. Then Zathandra took over again.

"Ok, this is getting tiresome. I'll have to end this NOW!" Zathandra shouted. With that, she created a large ball of energy and was ready to fire it at Goliath. She saw the panic on his face.

"Elisa, remember that I love you. I always will." Goliath said. The energy ball disappeared and Elisa took control again.

"Goliath, I'm sorry, I know what you have to do, do it now, while she's under control." Elisa said, tears streaming down her face. Tears were streaming down Goliath's face.

"Elisa, I…don't know if I can." Goliath said, the pain of what he had to do eating away at him.

"Do it now, while you still have a chance." Elisa begged.

"Elisa…" Goliath said, pain filled his voice.

"Do it!" Elisa pleaded. Then Zathandra took over.

"Too late." She said. But Goliath roared as he smashed both of his fists into the ground. The cliff under Zathandra crumbled and she screamed as she fell. Tears fell more freely as he heard the screaming stop. He dove over the edge and glided down to the bottom where he saw her lying there under the rubble of the cliff.

"NO!" He cried as he landed. He frantically began to remove the rubble. Once she was uncovered, he saw that the amulet was broken and watched as the red vapour screamed as it left Elisa's body and disappeared. When that happened, Elisa returned to the way she normally looked, her fair skin, jet black hair, blue jeans, black t-shirt and red jacket. He fell to her side and held her in his arms.

"Elisa…please forgive me." Goliath said. Elisa weakly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey, I knew you could do it. Zathandra's gone." Elisa said.

"Elisa, forgive me. If there was another way…" Goliath said, tears still running down his face. She raised a finger to his lips.

"I forgive you, it was this or I kill you and the rest of humanity. I knew what you had to do. I love you, and would rather that you did it." Elisa said.

"If I can get you back to the castle then…"Goliath began, but again, Elisa stopped him.

"I'm dying, Goliath, I won't make it back to the castle. Besides, there's nowhere else I'd rather be. I love you and if I die, I want it to be with you. I was in your arms when I met you and it's where I'll leave you." Elisa said, tears running down her face. Tears were falling freely down Goliath's face. "Goliath, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much. I'm sorry."

"No, I love you, and I'm sorry that I couldn't save you this time." Goliath said. "You are the one who made me realise I could love again, you gave me my trust in humans back. I never felt this way before. I cannot bear to lose you."

"If you truly loved me, then I'll never leave you." Elisa said. She lifted her arm and pulled him down to her and she kissed him. Then she closed her eyes and her hand went limp. Her breathing slowed and then she was gone. Goliath held her close to him and then he roared in agony over her loss.

* * *

Back at the castle, the others were attached to the wall. Suddenly the bonds disappeared, and they all fell to the floor. At the same time, the damage that was done was all repaired.

"What happened?" Brooklyn said.

"It must be over, Goliath must have stopped her." Angela said. Hudson knew what it meant.

"We'll ask him when he comes back." Broadway said.

"Hopefully, Elisa will be alright." Lexington said.

"I hope Goliath's alright." Brooklyn said.

"He should be back soon." Angela said. But they saw the look on Hudson's face.

"Hudson, what's wrong?" Broadway asked.

"I don't expect Goliath be back for a while." Hudson said.

"Why not?" Lex asked. Then Xanatos came out.

"The only way to stop Elisa from destroying humanity was for her to die. The power was too much for her to handle. The only one who could do was one who had control over her heart." Xanatos said.

"So in order to save the world, Goliath had to kill Elisa?" Angela asked.

"I'm afraid so." Xanatos said.

"With the spell broken and everything back to normal, then that means…" Brooklyn said. They all realised.

"No, no she…she can't…" Angela sobbed. Broadway held her.

"Oh no, Elisa can't be dead." Lexington said. Tears rolled down their faces as they all roared into the night. The pain could be heard.

"What…what about Goliath?" Brooklyn said.

"I don't know, and frankly, I hope never to know the pain of having to choose between my heart and my nature. I'll make more of an effort to make sure Fox knows how I feel about her." Xanatos said. Then he walked away. Broadway turned to Angela.

"I make that same promise, I don't know if I could if it was you." Broadway said. Angela just held him tighter.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Lexington said.

"He didn't want any of you to know because he thought you might try and stop him. This is something he had to do on his own." Hudson said.

"Shouldn't we go and find him? He might need us." Angela said.

"I think the best thing for him now is to be left alone, none of us can hope to even comprehend the pain he is feeling and will feel for the rest of his life." Hudson said.


	10. Second chances

Goliath was still holding Elisa in his arms. He couldn't leave her there, but he didn't feel strong enough to glide yet. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a white light. Then he realised he was alone.

"Elisa?" Goliath said.

"That was a noble thing you did." A voice said to him.

"Who's there?" Goliath said.

"You were able to make the decision that no-one else could have made. You saved humanity." Another voice said.

"Who is there? Who are you?" Goliath said. Then 3 witches appeared.

"The world owes you a debt of gratitude, Goliath!" The third one said.

"How do you know me?" Goliath said.

"All of Avalon knows who you are. You alone defeated Zathandra." The first one said.

"What do you know of what happened?" Goliath said

"We are the ones who banished Zathandra to the Amulet 900 years ago, we were alerted as soon as she was free." The second one said.

"We have been watching you for a while, especially your love with the human. We disagreed with it at first." The third one said.

"But when we kept watching, we realised the love you both felt for each other is a love that had never been seen on Earth before." The first one said.

"When Zathandra was released into your human, we doubted if you would be able to do what was necessary to save the world." The second one said.

"But you knew what you had to do and chose for the greater good, even if it meant betraying your heart." The third one said.

"So tell me something I don't know." Goliath said.

"Everyone at sometime or another has to make the choice between what is right and what is easy." The first one said.

"And many choose to do what is easy, with grave consequences." The second one said.

"But you were able to do what was right, you made the ultimate sacrifice to save the world and people you had sworn to protect." The third one said.

"And yet, you feel guilty and no sense of satisfaction at what you had to give up to do that." The first one said.

"We can tell you that no-one else could have made the decision that way you did." The second one said.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better?" Goliath said raising his voice.

"Of course not, but it does warrant a reward." The third one said.

"Nothing you can give me will replace the pain I feel for losing the one I love." Goliath said solemnly.

"It is true, we cannot raise the dead to her former form, but we cannot let you stay on this path of grief, it will ultimately destroy you and the others." The first one said.

"We can, however, give her new form. In essence, make her something other than human." The second one said. This caught Goliath's attention.

"What?" He asked.

"We can make her one of you. Make her a Gargoyle, with all of her memories of her former life." The third one said.

"I know that is what I want, but I do not know what she would want." Goliath said.

"We can ask her." The first one said. Then the three of them snapped their fingers and Elisa appeared.

"Where am I? Goliath, what's going on?" Elisa asked. Then she remembered. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

"Yes, but the witches say they can bring you back as a Gargoyle. I did not want to make the decision for you." Goliath said.

"You mean, I can be like you, a full gargoyle?" Elisa said. He took her hands.

"Yes, you can. More than anything, I want you back alive." Goliath said.

"I didn't want to leave you, but I know you did what you had to do, and I forgive you. I want to be with you again. During the day, I miss you so much. And if it means I have to turn to stone during the day, then that's what I'm willing to do." Elisa said.

"Then that is what you want?" The second one said.

"Yes, it's what we want." Elisa said.

"Very well, we must take some of your life force Goliath, to sustain the change and give her strong life force, as hers is so weak." The third one said.

"You will both be weak from this, but it's nothing a day of rest will not heal." The first one said.

"We can handle it." Goliath said.

"Very well." The second one said. The sisters then formed a circle around Goliath and Elisa and began to spin themselves around.

"_Reward for one whose life was taken/ forcibly from the one she loves/ share the life with the warrior before us/ let her live in the skies above_." The sisters chanted. An energy field formed around both Elisa and Goliath and then a beam connected Goliath and Elisa. Both cried out in pain. They collapsed when it was over.

"It is done." The third one said. When they stood up, Goliath looked at Elisa. She still looked human, with her skin colour, hair colour and facial features, with wings, a tail, fangs and talons. Elisa looked at herself and liked what she saw. Both were feeling weak.

"Now she will live as long as you live. She shares your life force. As long as you live, she will live. And we can proudly say that you both be alive for a long time." The first one said.

"How do you know?" Elisa asked.

"We are the fates, it is our business to know these things. You're love is going to last through everything that comes to you." The second one said.

"This has proven your love can conquer all, even death." The third one said.

"Now go, live the rest of your lives." The first one said.

"Or start your new one." The second one said. There was another flash and they were both back at the bottom of the cliff. Elisa was still in Goliath's arms and he wondered if it was all a dream. Then he looked at Elisa and saw her as a Gargoyle. Elisa woke up.

"Elisa, it worked." Goliath said. He stood up and helped her up.

"Goliath!" She said happily. She threw herself at him and he held her tight. Then she stood back and he looked at her. "You do realise, you're going to have to help me learn how to glide." She spread her wings.

"I will always be there to help you." Goliath said. "I will be there to help you adjust."

"Thank you, Goliath. I understand why you did what you had to do. I'm proud of the fact that you chose to save the rest of the world in stead of me." Elisa said.

"There was a moment when I thought I couldn't do it." Goliath said.

"But you did and saved everyone. I couldn't have managed if I'd hurt you or anyone else." Elisa said. Goliath held her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you have strength in you to make it back to the castle? The others will be worried." Goliath said.

"I don't know, I don't think so." Elisa said.

"Very well, I will help you get back." Goliath said.

"But about you? You took quite a lot of punishment from me before and then you shared your life with me." Elisa said.

"Hush, you need not worry about me. I can make it." Goliath said. Then Elisa climbed on Goliath's back and held on as he began to climb up the side of the cliff. At the top, Elisa linked her arm in Goliath's.

"Hold on." He said. They both spread their wings and glided away.


	11. A new adventure

Back at the castle, the others were still reeling about what happened. They were all in the great hall, talking about Goliath and Elisa. Broadway and Angela had stopped the fighting and realised how much they loved each other.

"Poor Goliath, I can't even imagine what he's feeling." Brooklyn said.

"I just can't believe that Elisa is gone." Angela said.

"Aye, she was a fine lass. Goliath will be devastated. I can't see him returning anytime soon." Hudson said.

"It's going to be hard, trying to live life without Elisa." Lex said.

"She was always there for us from the very beginning." Broadway said.

"We've all been through so much together." Brooklyn said.

"What about her parents and her brother?" Lex said.

"We should let Goliath tell them. It's only right." Hudson said. Bronx started to bark.

"What's the matter, boy?" Brooklyn asked. Then a very tired Goliath walked in.

"Goliath!" Lex said. They got up and went to him.

"Are you alright?" Brooklyn said.

"We know about Elisa!" Broadway said.

"We're so sorry." Angela said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Lex said.

"Stand back and give him some room. Are you alright, Lad?" Hudson said.

"Yes, I am exhausted and weak from the fight, but nothing a day's sleep will not heal." Goliath said. The other's looked curiously at him.

"Goliath, we know about Elisa." Brooklyn said.

"We know what you had to do." Angela said.

"We want you to know that we forgive you. You did it for the greater good." Lex said.

"I know what I had to do. But there is something more important we need to discuss." Goliath said then he went to the door and held his talon out.

"Goliath, what's going on?" Brooklyn said. Then he pulled Elisa out of the shadows. They saw her and were shocked.

"Elisa?" Lex said.

"Is that you?" Broadway said.

"Yeah, it's me." Elisa said.

"ELISA!" They all cried excitedly, running and hugging her. Goliath moved aside.

"What happened?" Broadway said.

"We thought you were dead." Brooklyn said.

"How is this possible?" Hudson said.

"I can't believe you're alive." Angela said.

"I'm glad to be back." Elisa said.

"Please give her some space. She has been through a lot tonight." Goliath said. They all moved to let Elisa sit down. Goliath stood behind her.

"While I was under the influence of Zathandra, I knew what was happening and I wasn't in control of what she was doing. I knew what had to be done to stop her, to stop me, but I feared that Goliath wouldn't be able to do what was necessary. But he did, and I forgave him for that. When Zathandra was gone, both of us were facing the fates, the weird sisters from Avalon." Elisa said.

"They commended what I had done, no matter how much it hurt, they said that they could bring Elisa back, but not as a human. They could bring her back as a Gargoyle and they brought her forward to ask her. When she agreed, they took some of my life force to give Elisa a chance to live again." Goliath said.

"And here I am. It's going to take some getting used to, but I can live with this." Elisa said.

"That is amazing, and we'll all be here to help you adjust." Angela said.

"It's great to see you alive." Hudson said.

"I'm glad to be alive." Elisa said. Then they noticed that Broadway and Angela were close again. "You two look closer than ever."

"Yeah, when we knew what Goliath had to do, it made us re-evaluate our relationship. We love each other." Angela said.

"Finally, the arguing can stop." Brooklyn said. Hudson looked out the window.

"It's almost sunrise, and we could all do with some rest." Hudson said.

"I agree." Goliath said. Then they all went out to their parapets. Goliath led Elisa up to the one next to him.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Elisa said, looking down at the world below.

"Relax and let the sun turn you. You won't notice." Goliath said. He took his position. Elisa took a stance. As the sun rose, they looked at each other. Goliath took her talon and they smiled as they both turned to stone. This was going to be the start of a new and exciting adventure, for both of them.


End file.
